1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers (one type of recording apparatus) known in the art record images onto a recording medium by repeating two processes: a first process of ejecting liquid from nozzles in a liquid ejecting head over a period in which the liquid ejecting head is scanning the recording medium in a first direction (main scanning direction); and a second process of transporting the recording medium in a second direction (sub-scanning direction) that intersects the first direction. Ink jet recording apparatuses known in the art, if the recording head is inclined, divide a plurality of nozzles making up a nozzle array into some nozzle groups and then individually adjust a location of an image to be recorded by each nozzle group (see JP-A-2007-38649).
If the liquid ejecting head in an ink jet printer as described above is inclined, there are cases where an image that is made up of image elements recorded onto a recording medium through respective scans is not continuous. Consequently, when a user observes the resultant image recorded on the recording medium, he or she may feel that this image looks strange. If a non-recorded region (in which image elements are separated) is present in the resultant image, the image elements arranged with the non-recorded region therebetween may be greatly misaligned with each other.